Jane (Video Game)/Gallery
The following are images of Jane (Video Game). Video Game Season 2 "In Harm's Way" IHW Trailer Girl Angry.png IHW GIRL.PNG IHW Jane Night.png IHW Jane Impatient.png IHW Jane Manipulating.png IHW New Girl 1.png IHW New Girl 2.png IHW First Words.png IHW Winch.png IHW Hurry Up.png IHW Cautiously.png "Amid The Ruins" AmTR Jane Herd.png AMTR Jane Looking Back.png AmTR Jane Herd Stern.png AMTR Jane That One.png AmTR Jane Listening.png AmTR Jane Forest.png AmTR Trailer Jane Worried.png AmTR Jane Parker's Run.png AMTR Jane Parkers Run.png AmTR Jane Staring Sadly.PNG AmTR Jane Smile.png AmTR Jane Thinking.png AmTR Jane Depressed.png AmTR Jane Aiming.png AmTR Jane Hanging.png AmTR Jane Sorrowful.png AmTR Jane Leaving.png ATR2 Preview 3.png ATR2 Preview 4.png AmTR 63.PNG AmTR 64.PNG AmTR 65.PNG AmTR 66.PNG AmTR 68.PNG AmTR 70.PNG AmTR 71.PNG AmTR 73.PNG AmTR 74.PNG AmTR 75.PNG AmTR 76.PNG AmTR 77.PNG AmTR 79.PNG AmTR 83.PNG AmTR 85.PNG AmTR 86.PNG AmTR 88.PNG AmTR 89.PNG AmTR 90.PNG AmTR 91.PNG AmTR Don't Have The Right.png AmTR 94.PNG AmTR 95.PNG AmTR Arriving At Parker's.png AmTR 100.PNG AmTR How's Kenny.png AmTR 104.PNG AmTR 105.PNG AmTR 106.PNG AmTR 111.PNG AmTR 115.PNG AmTR I Can Hear You.png AmTR Go Away.png AmTR Making A Plan.png AmTR I'll Take Clem.png AmTR Rebecca's Condition.png AmTR About Jaime.png AmTR Trailer Park.png AmTR Fresh Walkers.png AmTR Sarah's.png AmTR That Body Look Familiar.png AmTR That Body Looks Really Familiar.png AmTR Never Gets Easier.png AmTR Trailer Mobile Home.png AmTR Walker On Horn.png AmTR Can't Do Anything.png AmTR Holding It Down.png AmTR Jane Confronting The Walkers.png AmTR No Time.png AmTR Walking Back.png AmTR Can't Forgive It.png AmTR Water Broke.png AmTR Jane On Bench.png AmTR Observation Deck.png AmTR Hiding.png AmTR Jane Hiding.png AmTR Disarmed.png Janegun1.png AmTR You Are Not Nice People.png Janegun2.png AmTR Gunpoint.png AmTR We Need This Medicine.png Janegun3.png AmTR Don't Come Back.png Janegun4.png AmTR What Am I Doing.png AmTR Trailer Zombies Outside.png AmTR That's Gonna Give.png AmTR Get Sarah.png AmTR Jane Scrambling.png AmTR Maybe Stillborn.png AmTR I Need To Leave.png AmTR Nail File.png "No Going Back" NGB Jane Shocked.png NGB Jane Sad.png NGB Jane Woods.png NGB Jane Fence.png NGB Jane Power Station.png NGB Jane Thankful.png NGB Jane House.png NGB Jane Fireplace.png NGB Jane Window.png NGB Jane Glad.png NGB Jane Night.png NGB Jane Truck.png NGB Jane Nervous.png NGB Jane Scared.png NGB Jane Fighting.png NGB Jane Upset.png NGB Jane Stoic.png NGB Jane Snow.png NGB Jane Howe's.png NGB What Have I Done.png NGB Aftermath.png NGB Jane.png NGB Not Used To It.png NGB Come On, Jane.png NGB Rebecca's Corpse.png NGB Rebecca Was Too Far Gobe.png NGB Get Out Of The Way.png NGB Trust Him, Dont Trust Him.png NGB Your Girlfriend Is Back.png NGB Aint Gonna Survive Without Food.png NGB The One Who Doesnt Have A Better Plan.png NGB Calm At Last.png NGB Yea Man.png NGB Moving On.png NGB About Me Leaving.png NGB My Instinct.png NGB We're All Counting On You, Clem.png NGB Something To Think About.png NGB Jane and Mike Talk Some Sense Into Kenny.png NGB I Offered.png NGB Lets Head Out.png NGB Almost Night.png NGB Where Are We Going.png NGB Check Point.png NGB We All Need A Break.png NGB Power Station 1.png NGB Kissing Stuff.png NGB Kenny Convinced.png NGB Alcohol Lure.png NGB Jane Boozing.png Jane offering clem Rum.png NGB Jane Convinced.png NGB Jane by the Fire.png NGB No Time For Kissing.png NGB Onto The Lake.png NGB Spread Out.png NGB Clem Helping Luke.png NGB Clem Grabbed.png NGB I Got You.png NGB Clem Carried.png NGB Nail File.png NGB Fireplace.png NGB Clem Eating.png NGB Zipped.png NGB Jane by the Window.png NGB It's Gonna Puke.png NGB It Puked.png NGB Truck Started.png NGB Jane Antagonizing.png NGB Watch the Road.png NGB You're Just Like Him.png NGB Zombies in the Roadblock.png NGB Step On It.png NGB Jane Fleeing.png NGB Where's AJ.png NGB No, No, No.png NGB Trust Me.png NGB Stay Out of It.png NGB Worried Jane.png NGB In Over Your Head.png NGB Kenny VS Jane 1.png NGB Kenny VS Jane 2.png NGB Kenny VS Jane 3.png NGB Kenny VS Jane 4.png NGB Kenny VS Jane 6.png NGB Kenny VS Jane 7.png NGB Kenny VS Jane 8.png NGB Kenny VS Jane 9.png NGB You Okay Jane.png NGB Rest Stop 1.png NGB I Did it For You.png NGB CJ Walking Off.png NGB Back at Howe's.png NGB Tread Carefully.png NGB Stock Room.png NGB Howe's Roof.png NGB This Your Place.png NGB Skeptical Pair.png NGB What if I Am.png NGB Not Sure About This.png NGB Come On In.png NGB I'm Patricia.png NGB Patricia Hugging Jane.png NGB Not Making it Weird.png NGB Sorry Jane.png NGB Jane Stabbed.png NGB Kenny After Fight.png Season 3 Ties That Bind - Part 1 Jane Season 3.png JaneS3.jpg 1D3B3451-A7D0-402B-B5FA-4F99DC1C2733.jpeg Jane Suicide.png Jane-0.png Jane 3.png Thicker Than Water Chrome 2017-05-06 15-57-17.png Screenshot_2018-10-27-13-31-13-1.png Miscellaneous AmTR Pre-Release 3.png S2 Jane 3D Model V1.jpg S2 Jane 3D Model V2.jpg S2 Jane 3D Model V3.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:Video Game Galleries